With the progress of recent electronics technology, the reduction in size and the increase in capacitance have been required for laminated ceramic capacitors. In order to satisfy these requirements, the thickness of dielectric ceramic layers of laminated ceramic capacitors are tend to be reduced. However, the reduction of the dielectric ceramic layers in layer thickness relatively increases the electric field intensity applied per layer. Therefore, improvement in reliability is required for the dielectric ceramic for use in the dielectric ceramic layers, regarding insulation properties when applied with a voltage, lifetime characteristics in a high-temperature loading test, etc.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a laminated ceramic capacitor characterized in that when 10 V and 50 V are respectively applied as voltages V1 and V2 at 125° C., and when the currents flowing when the voltages are applied are respectively denoted by I1 and I2, the coefficient α from α=Log(I2/I1)/Log(V2/V1) is 3.22 or less.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4022228